Naruto a Zoids Tail
by littleVampirewolf
Summary: Parallel worlds where people live different lives, Naruto wakes up in the middle of a Zoids battle, with no memory of how he got there. Naruto with his Shadow Fox partnered with Akane and her Liger Zero must help Naruto Sort out his past from the present.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: A Zoids Tail

Summary: Parallel Worlds, past and present mix together violently causing his soul to become unstable. in the past he's a ninja and a Z warrior in the present torn between saving a friend and fighting an enemy. Keeping a promise and getting revenge Naruto must decide for himself what is in the past and what is in the present. Fighting along side Akane a childhood friend, his Shadow Fox, her Liger Zero facing off against friends that have become enemies and foes that have become friends. The epic tale of betrayal.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Zoids.

* * *

"Hey Naru snap out of it will ya you've got a hellcat lining you up in its sights!"

Naruto blinked slowly looking around he looked down at the dash-board in front of him. With no clue how to use it, the last thing he remembered was fighting with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Even still Naruto's memories of the battle was fuzzy he opened his mouth and closed it a few times trying to figure out what to say when something slammed into him knocking him to the ground.

Naruto hissed in pain, he looked back at the controls but it said that the system was frozen. Two moments later the battle was over and Naruto felt relieved that he'd finally would get some answers of how he got here, what was the thing he was in and what was the white lion looking thing. Naruto snapped out of his day-dream when the hatch opened and his safety belt unlocked letting him out so that he could get a better look at the thing. Naruto was taken back about the size of the thing it was freaking huge it resembled a fox with a white and gold color it had something on its back but Naruto wasn't sure what it was. But some how everything was starting to feel familiar to him.

"Hey what happened out their?"

Naruto looked at the girl in front of him, she was about the same age as him and had waist long fiery red hair and eyes she was waring a short-sleeved red and black shirt with matching khakis and boots. She folded her arms across her chest waiting for Naruto to answer her.

"Um...I?" Naruto was at a lost of words he had so many questions that he didn't know where to begin.

" Forget it we'll talk about it when we get to the Black Dragon" Akane said loading both the Fox and Lion Zoid on the Gustav.

Once she was done she walked towards the Gustav with Naruto in tow he moved slow and seemed to stop looking over at her. Akane looked back at him and frowned it wasn't like him to at this weird.

"Come on whats wrong with you any other time I say we're going to the Black Dragon your normally the first person in the Gustav." She sighed.

"How do you know me? What are those things? Where am I? And who are you?" Naruto's sudden blabbing startled Akane.

"Okay I don't know whats wrong with you but we're childhood friends we grew up in the orphanage together until they kicked us out. It was about two years ago when we came across the Shadow Fox and Liger Zero that we made a pact to become the best warriors throughout Planet Zi" Akane said pointing towards the Zoids

"Anyway A Zoid is essentially a mechanical animal formed around a techno-organic core which serves as its heart and mind. The Core is considered to be alive, making the Zoid a living creäture." She stated.

Naruto head was spinning not only was he on a different planet Sasuke was his arch nemesis leading the Wolf team with his Command Wolf. Naruto sat down looking up at Akane he saw the look in her eyes which told him she was telling the truth. He then proceeded to tell her about him being a ninja in the village hidden in the leaves and how he was fighting Sasuke trying to bring him back as he promised Sakura.

"So let me get this straight you and I are on the Uzimaki Team were me and the Shadow Fox is the leader?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"Yeah"

Akane watch as Naruto did a 180 going from confused to excitedly happy. Running over towards the Shadow Fox on the trailer.

"Well Shadow Fox I'm glad were partners!"

"Yahoo! I am a Zoid pilot and warrior this is awesome!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down.

Naruto ran and jumped into the passenger side of the Gustav waving over at Akane. She Walked but something still laid heavily on her mind. Whatever caused Naruto's current predicament with his memory switch or whatever it was called worried her being a top ranked team ment that Naruto would have to learn how to pilot a Zoid all over until he could sort out his dilemma.

"Akane hurry up let's go to this Black Dragon I'm starving!" Naruto yelled as he heard his stomach growl.

Akane laughed Naruto may not remember being a Zoid pilot but he was still the same goofy kid she grew up with.

* * *

Naruto and Akane entered the Black Dragon, for some reason during the ride he blacked out and when he woke up he was no longer in the Zoid battle but he and Akane were on their way to the Black Dragon to celebrate their win.

"You sure your alright?" Akane asked Naruto for the fifteenth time.

"Yes Akane!" Naruto said for the last time.

"Are you alright your acting really strange?" Naruto asked Akane as they sat at their regular table he ordered their food trying to avoid her questioning glance.

"So the battle?"

"What about it we won didn't we?" he asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Okay whats up with you you've been silent ever since we hit town?" Naruto said looking at his best friend and partner.

"You kind blacked out in the middle of the battle when you woke up you didn't seem to know where you were or how to handle the Shadow fox. You kept going on about being a ninja and fighting Sasuke at some place because you promised Sakura you'd bring him back." She said.

Naruto stared at her before busting out in tears because he was laughing so hard.

"Heh me a ninja battling Sasuke I can't even imagine that?" Naruto laughed

Akane puffed out her cheeks and turned her head pouting "I don't think its funny you really seemed to not know where you were." she said.

"Maybe but come on Akane Sasuke and me ninja's it sound a little far-fetched i mean I know you believe in the past life thing and parallel worlds but me a ninja. You know if Sakura and Sasuke heard you say that we'd be in battle because those two can't stand each other." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever Naru! I think we should visit Mama Tsunade she knows all about past lives." Akane said.

Naruto glared at her "I'm not going to indulge in this idea of past lives and alter ego's"

"Alright that's enough of that tomorrow we have to go up against Sasuke and Kakashi, heh his Command Wolf won't stand a chance against us with the Liger Zero and Shadow Fox." Naruto stated pumping his fist in the air.

"Be careful he might just surprise you!"

* * *

A/N: The Naruto in the present is completely different from the Naruto in the past as a ninja. In the Present he is a completely different character because its a different world different attitudes. this is for all the other characters they are not the same and have different personalities. so they will seem out of character so yeah this is a work in progress no where near perfect if you have ideas of how to make it better I am all ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

* * *

Naruto looked up at his Shadow Fox, it stood proudly as he finished repairs and gave it a fresh coating of paint. He opted to go with optic Camouflage instead of smoke, seeing as it didn't just blind the enemy but him as well. Akane walked into the hanger and he could tell by the way she was walking that something was up.

"Just got a call from the battle commission were still battling the Wolf Team but Sasuke and Kakashi have decided to switch Zoids and use König Wolves." Akane said not looking at him.

Naruto stared at her for a moment "I'm not worried you and Liger Zero are Stronger than a König Wolf so I don't see what the big deal is."

Akane looked over at Naruto, she frowned and he smiled at her. Naruto knew that Sasuke's Team was Ranked A and the only reason he went into Zoids battles was because it gave him something to do. But he gave him credit Sasuke was good he was the best wolf type pilot, aside from Kakashi. However, König's were a different story they were sniping Zoids and it had tough armor and knowing Sasuke he'd doubled it. The dual rifle on its back could easily break through tough armor. Sasuke built up a reputation for finding the best vantage point and taking out Zoids from a distance but he was nowhere near as good as Sakura.

Naruto noticed that Akane had her Jet Falcon waiting outside for her. To him it wasn't normal for her to switch Zoids she always went into battle with her Liger Zero so he made a mental note to ask her which she was taking. Akane was a strategist he knew from being partnered with her that she was quick to plan out her moves and not rush into battle like him.

"So whats up with the Jet Falcon?"

"It's a Fuzor Zoid" was all Akane said as she returned to her system check.

"Right because I know what that is" Naruto said sarcastically

Akane forgot that Naruto never paid attention when they talked about Fuzor Zoids and their capabilities.

"Some Zoids have the ability to combine with other Zoids to create a more powerful Zoid." Akane said.

"Like my Liger Zero combined with the Jet Falcon will become the Liger Zero Falcon."

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of Fuzor Zoids, "Oh yeah I remember RD from Mach Storm had a Liger Zero Falcon it kicked ass!"

"More or less" Akane said

"Alright System check is complete! Lets go Fuzors Combine!" Akane shouted.

Both the Liger Zero and Jet Falcon Screeched into action as they Fused to become Liger Zero Falcon. Naruto's mouth dropped open in awe in the sight of the Winged Liger.

"That is...Awesome!" Naruto shouted in glee.

"Come on let's go I'm sure Team Wolf is waiting for us." Akane said.

Sasuke sat in his König Wolf arms folded across his chest. He wasn't to happy with the coördinates of the battle they were in a wide open plain with no visible vantage points for him to use in order snipe and take Naruto out quickly. He knew that Kakashi would go after the girl with the liger leaving Naruto all to himself and that made him smile.

Kakashi and Sasuke's radar's beep alerting them that Akane and Naruto was approaching the battlefield. Naruto was in his usual Shadow Fox while his partner showed up in the Liger Zero Falcon. This was going to make for an interesting match Sasuke thought.

"Its Showtime!" Akane said confidently.

"We've been counting the minuets!" Naruto says excitedly.

The Judge Capsule appears

" The area within a thirty mile radius is a designated Zoid battle zone! Warning this is now a restricted zone all other except for warriors and personal are allowed in the area all others must leave."

Both teams send their warrior registration.

" Warrior registration received, area scanned, battle field set up, the Uzimaki Team vs. The Wolf team, battle mode 0992. Ready fight!"

Naruto charged forward without thinking trying to ram into Sasuke. Akane tried to warn him but there was no point seeing as Naruto wasn't going to listen to her now. "I swear he doesn't think!" She hissed knowing that Sasuke's König had near excellent maneuvering capabilities. And just as she suspected Sasuke jumped out-of-the-way causing Naruto's Shadow Fox to trip over its own paws.

"Oh come on Dobe you fall for that trick every time" Sasuke taunts laughing.

"Asshole!" Naruto sneers as his Zoid gets back up on its feet.

"I told you not to rush in head first" Akane snapped over their communication system.

Naruto wasn't paying her much attention his focus was making Sasuke pay. He smirked knowing how to make Sasuke panic, he activated the optic camouflage disappearing from sight. He locked on to Sasuke's König opening fire with his Laser Vulcan.

"Damnit! Dobe where are you?" Sasuke growled.

"I knew I should have equipped that new scanner"

Naruto smiled to himself as Sasuke's Zoid swiped to its left where he thought he was. Moving forward he bit down on the König's hind leg breaking through a bit of the armor. Swiveling his vulcan around and blasting through the rest. Sasuke's Zoid howled in pain and its armor shattered. He would have finished it off if Kakashi had not have slammed into his side causing him to roll. Sasuke recovered enough to aim his Dual Rifle at Naruto.

"Oh no at this rate if he fires my Shadow Fox is done for, I've gotta get up now!"

"It's over Naruto, but I have to admit you gave me a run for my money but now I'll show you what being a real Zoid pilot is all about." Sasuke smirked

"Fire!" Kakashi yelled as he and Sasuke successfully pinned Naruto to the ground.

"Ah damn Systems frozen again!" Naruto hissed.

"Now all we have to do is take out that Liger Zero Falcon" Kakashi said.

Naruto sat with his head resting on the Dashboard he was upset over his lost to Sasuke. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a sudden headache coming on and a dull throb in his chest which gradually got worse as he willed it to go away.

"Damn what is this?" Naruto hissed in pain

Naruto gripped his head as the pressure became unbearable he felt a tug at his subconscious.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody."

"What is this? A memory? Or a dream." Naruto whispered to himself.

Everything was still hazy to him but he had to be dreaming all the nonsense that Akane talked to him about last night about him being a ninja in his past life was catching up to him and that was it, he fell asleep in the Shadow Fox and was having a weird vivid dream. They couldn't see him but the dark-haired boy looked was Sasuke the girl was Sakura and the other boy looked like him but it couldn't have been him could it?

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three-minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!

Naruto's eye twitched as he watched himself he busted out in tears laughing so hard.

"What kind of hobby is eating ramen that is so lame now I know this is a dream?" Naruto laughed.

"Man I wish Akane could be here she'd kill me if I'd ever said something as dumb as that."

Naruto woke up to angry yet concerned red eyes staring down at him.

"You know Akane you're not the easiest person to wake up to when you looking like that." he said still half a sleep.

"Get up idiot because of you we lost the battle!" she yelled in his ear making him jump.

"Geez I'm up already no need to yell?"

Naruto took a moment to survey the damage. He flinched as he saw that both the Jet Falcon and Liger Zero had substantial damage, the left-wing was busted and the armor on the Liger was totaled.

Naruto recalled his dream and told Akane about it on their way back to her house so they could do the necessary repairs to both the Liger and the Jet Falcon. Although he had expected her to laugh at him when he told her about the ramen hobby thing but she didn't in fact she just kept her thoughts to herself.

"I really messed up today didn't I?" Naruto asked looking out the window his mood was starting to go down hill after thinking about his lost to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Damn I thought for sure I was going to win this time around poor Shadow Fox he really wanted to win too."

"Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself and start using your head for once in battle instead of rushing in fangs and claws first!" Akane snapped not in the mood either.

"Okay tomorrow we're going to shop for Zoids maybe having a back up Zoid wouldn't hurt if all else fails." Naruto sighed closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep for a second time.

"You can't see it now Naruto but soon you will, the past isn't so far from the present."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

* * *

Naruto and Akane entered a Zoid Shop, the owner had quite a selection of Zoids to choose from. The owner of the shop had long dark hair which was pulled into a ponytail and dark eyes. Naruto recognized him as Sasuke's older brother Itachi he was talking to non other than Sasuke himself.

"I see where Sasuke got his Zoid from!" Naruto whispered to Akane, she glared at him.

"Drop it were here looking for Zoids and parts not a fight!" She snapped.

Naruto sighed but complied he just needed to find a Zoid capable enough to handle that König Wolf. Akane Smiled to herself she saw the two Zoids that were capable of taking out a König Wolf along with a small army. Berserk Fury and the Genosaurer the first two she came across she knew that Berserk Fury was a CAS Zoid just like her Liger Zero and it had a Charge Particle Gun which was a high heat compacity attack that could practically melt anything that wasn't reinforced. The Genosaurer also had a Charge Particle Gun that could do a lot of damage too and it was just as powerful as the Berserk Fury.

"Naruto I see the Zoids I'm going to buy how about you?" she asked looking at her partner.

Naruto was having a hard time to decide he saw the Zoids Akane chose but he was having a difficult time deciding if he wanted The Blade Liger or Leoblaze.

"Hey should I go with the Blade Liger or Leoblaze?" he whispered to Akane who looked over at the two Zoids in question.

"The Blade Liger was a strong Zoid it had two Laser Blades that could cut through most things like it was paper and an E Shield. The Leoblaze on the other hand was a small Zoid and quick it had a Zan Blade that could do damage but it wasn't as strong as the Liger.

"Hm I say get both we have enough room for them try them out when we get back and see which one handles better.

Naruto shrugged it was a good idea to have an extra Zoid and he could practically cut Sasuke down to size with the Blade Liger but that was only when Sasuke was involved Naruto stood by his Shadow Fox no matter what just like Akane and her Liger Zero.

"How can I help you?" Itachi asked

"Yeah I'm here to buy the Genosaurer and Berserk Fury" Akane said Itachi nodded but looked confused.

"You two look familiar please tell me your names?"

"I'm Akane Jager and this is my partner Naruto Uzimaki" she said shaking his hand

"Ah Sasuke told me about you two, very good Z-Pilots and a rival" Itachi smiled.

"I also need these if you have them?" Akane said holding out a list of parts for her Liger Zero.

"Yeah sure I'll have to order them but I'll let you know when their in" Itachi said.

Akane loaded all the Zoids on the trailers of the Gustav both the Genosaurer and Berserk Fury on one and the Blade Liger and Leoblaze on the other. Naruto was the first one to jump into the Gustav.

"I can't believe amateurs like yourselves actually think you'd be able to handle high-class Zoids?" came a cool voice that belonged to non other than Sasuke Uchiha who had Kakashi by his side.

"So how about we try out our new Zoids?" Naruto asked with a malicious smile on his face. Akane matched his smile with one of her own.

"I know just the perfect two lab rats" Akane smiled.

Sasuke glared at them taking a step forward "we'll take you two on anytime, anywhere!" he barked. Naruto smiled at that, that was what he was waiting to here.

"That's nice to know but now Akane and I have some modifications to do and maybe we'll take you up on your little challenge." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke boiled with fury how dear Naruto mock him. "heh Whatever Dobe you don't stand a chance against my König Wolf."

"We'll see about that Sasuke" Naruto threatened and with that they left to go back to the base to work on their Zoids.

"Hey do you think that I can beat Sasuke with the Blade liger?" Naruto asked staring out of the Gustav.

At first you have a slim chance because the König Wolves durability is at 3100 and its mobility is and 77 percent while the defence is about 160. Your Blade liger's durability is only at 2600 but it is slightly faster than an König Wolf with its Mobility at 83 percent but if you equip boosters to it your be faster. And lastly the defense on the Blade liger is ten points below that of the König Wolf.

"So it's a small chance but be careful of the Dual Sniper rifle on its back it does more damage but with the added speed to your Blade Liger you should be able to defeat the König Wolf." Akane said smiling.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Lets just say I know my Zoids" Akane laughed.

* * *

"How dare they insult us!" Sasuke growled.

"I do believe you were the one to insult them first" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke

"A weak little Zoid team that's all they are!"

"I'd be careful if I were you they aren't as weak as they portray themselves to be" Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked over at the Silver haired man who looked indifferent. Looking up at his König Wolf he smiled what made Naruto think that if they didn't beat them the other day he would be able to beat him now.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's because that girl is a genius Zoid pilot" Itachi said walking into the garage.

Sasuke looked over at his older brother with a frown on his face "Genius?"

"Akane is a Genius Zoid pilot that's why she's capable of piloting the Liger Zero that Zoid wouldn't let anyone near it and she is able to ride it even the Berserk Fury and Genosaurer are Zoids like the Liger Zero she is able to pilot any Zoid she chooses." Itachi said

"What about the Dobe?"

"Heh I wouldn't worry too much on him he maybe a good Zoid pilot but he lacks in the ability to read his opponents moves. It is something that Akane does and she is able to calculate a persons moves." Kakashi said.

"The only reason you two one the match the other day was because she was holding back" Itachi said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke snapped annoyed.

"You went up against a Liger Zero Falcon she could have taken the both of you out with one swipe of her Buster Claws but she didn't now did she?" Itachi said as Sasuke paled at the realization that she let them win.

* * *

Naruto had a headache but it wasn't like the one he had yesterday this was a normal one. Akane had her head in her hands which meant she was stressed, and not in a good way she spent all afternoon fixing up all the Zoids so that meant that all Seven Zoids were in the Hanger ready to go. Naruto sat down beside her and although he rather not talk about it he decided to ask her about past lives.

"So why do you believe in that whole past life and parallel worlds thing?"

"Hm do you know what a soul really is?" Akane closed her eyes.

"Um?"

"A soul is memories and the essence of who we are, what we were, and what we will be." She said.

"I don't think I follow" Naruto yawned.

"A body with out a soul is an empty shell our souls house important memories that are not accessed, every time we gain a new memory old ones are stored in our souls and that is what make us who we are you were a ninja rather you believe it or not and now you're a Z warrior. Naruto you have two souls but your were only meant to have one."

Naruto blinked in confusion he sighed

"Do you ever wonder why I can understand Zoids much more than most?" Akane asked.

"Yeah I do" Naruto answered getting up to get something to eat.

"In the Past I was a Zoid"

Naruto stopped in his tracks."A Zoid?" he felt a shiver run up his spine "She can't be serious can she?"

"Hard to believe I know but I was although what type of Zoid I was I don't know." she shrugged.

"Okay I don't believe any of this but it is interesting to hear so please keep going?" Naruto said sitting down with a sandwich in his hand?

"A Zoid core is like the soul of the Zoid it has the memories of its previous owners and the battles its seen stored there. Its is makes the Zoid unique."

"Okay I'll say this Tsunade has filled your head with nonsense and its really starting to freak me out?" Naruto said

"She's a ninja too" Akane said as Naruto snapped his head towards her.

"And you believe her" it was more or a statement than a question.

"You can't always go on whats on the outside Naruto, and I'll say this again the past isn't so far from the present" Akane smiled but it was a sad smile.

"What?"

"You'll understand soon well we better get some rest come tomorrow we have to face the Wolf team once more but this time the tables have turn."

"damn Straight!" Naruto smiled.


End file.
